


A knock at the door

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Bullying, Reader Insert, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After a hard day of work at the Stanford Office of the WWE, you have some unexpected visitors





	A knock at the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iakarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iakarie/gifts).



You entered the small room in the cheap apartment area, which had been yours for the last month and shut the door behind you.

The room was only lightened by the streetlamps in the front yard and the lights of the cars driving by.

With a sigh you crossed the room and dropped down on the bed. You never had been so glad to be home and you never was so scared to leave your safe haven in the morning.

The day was hard and everything that could go wrong had gone wrong.

It wasn't new to you, that you weren't the worker of the month. Not cool enough and not ambitious enough. As a girl from the country, you had been happy to scavenge the job as the assistance of the assistance of the assistance from Stephanie McMahon.

This meant you were the scapegoat for everyone. If something happened, it was your fault.

The wish to work with the WWE, the urge to see the Superstars so close, had made you get used to the daily scolding.

But to today it had been to much. It wasn't just scolding, it was kind of bullying.

You had talked friendly to Seth Rollins, who was in the Stanford Regeneration Center to cure his leg. Just a few words because you met him on accident on the hallway leading to the canteen.

He was nice, friendly, flirting with you. This was something the Ladies from the executive floor didn't like. You had known, that the girls working there, were artificial It-Girls, who were searching for a romance with one of the athletes and Seth Rollins was one of their main target.

So it was a thorn in their eye, to see him flirting with you, although you didn't even have flirted back.

 

Tiredly, you kicked your boots of your shoes and were ready to just turn around and sleep, when you heard a knock at the door. Who would want something at this time?

For a moment you thought of just ignoring it, when you heard the knock again and two male voices whispering.

You got up, headed back to the door and opened it a crack to see, who was bothering you.

“Hey Girl,” you heard and behind a big bucket of popcorn two brown eyes appeared.

“Seth?” You gasped irritated, wondering if he had jumped on the joking-train.

“Told ya, she is looking like a bunny in front of a wolf,” a second voice said and the accent told you, that Finn had obviously joined Seth.

“See that. Come on, let us in. The beer is getting warm and the football game starts in a few minutes.”

Seth was pushing open the door and the boys let themselves in. Finn headed straight to the TV and switched it on, while Seth closed the door.

“Uh, what does that supposed to mean?”

You felt to hands on your shoulder, guiding you to the bed, were Finn was opening the beer bottles.

“Look Y/N.”

“You know my name?”

“Sure... Finn and I have been around the Center for a while and it doesn't stayed undetected how this Blondes from hallway A are threatening you. Like a trashcan. We don't like that.”

He grabbed on of the bottles and handed it over to you.

“Didn't thought that they would be that pissed of, when I talk to you to sheer you up.”

You frowned then shook your head.

“You don't have to be worried about me. I'm used to it and it's okay. I mean, I...”

Seth silenced you, with one finger, pressing on your lips.

“Ah, ah, ah... it's not okay, girl. And Finn and I gonna make it up to you and we gonna keep an eye on you.”

“But...”

You couldn't believe what happened here. They were standing in your small room, as if it was the most normal thing in life.

Finn climbed on the bed, scooted over to the wall and patted on the free space next to him.

“Come over. I only bite at request.”

Shyly, you climbed on the bed and sat down. You leaned against the headboard and Finn handed you a bottle. The bed next to you was dipping and you saw out of the corner of your eyes, that Seth had sat down.

He got rid of his shoes and crawled next to you.

“Cozy,” he grinned when he settled himself. He grabbed the popcorn, he had put on the nightstand and his bear.

“So, Vikings or Lions?” Finn asked. His hand reached over to Seth, trying to get some of the Popcorn.

“Vikings,” you and Seth said simultaneously. You looked at him, a smile spreading on your face.

“Good choice, girl.” He winked, patting your knee.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble to cheer up a friend of mine.  
> I'm not that deep into WWE, so that I don't know, if they are in character.  
> Unbeta'd and scribled down fast.


End file.
